


Your Boys

by blagamuffin



Category: WWE, WWE Raw - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shield fic, but really doesnt need to be, but they really cuddle in the dark, can be interpreted as romantic, i just want my boys cuddling, i miss our samoan, kayefabe compliant, my boys are feuding, post roman announcement, post shield split, they miss their samoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: The feuding was taking it's toll on Dean and he seeks comfort from Seth. They lay together just trying to get through without their brother and just waiting for him to come back.





	Your Boys

**Author's Note:**

> _was feeling really anxious and depressed and lonely and i didn’t really know how to express it… so i wrote a short drabble about my favorite boys_
> 
> _nothing naughty… just a little angst and a little fluff to get me through the day.._
> 
> _hopefully you guys like it though_

Dean lied down on his hotel bed, which he had been doing for what felt like hours by now. Checking his phone on the nightstand he realizes it had only been 15 minutes. He was sorely tempted to throw the damn thing against the wall, as if it were its fault that he was restless as all hell.

Tonight’s show was so-so. Which had been the theme for the past few weeks. He’d even argued for more a few months now. He sits up against his headboard and runs his hands tiredly against his face and now much shorter hair.

It was just an in-house show. Nothing too demanding. He came out. He scowled. He insulted the city they were in. He and Seth got into it… yada-yada-yada. Then he held the championship belt over his head like a prize.

He looks at it, haphazardly tucked away in his duffel bag where it had been the second he got in the locker room. It wasn’t first time he had held the Intercontinental Championship belt before. It wasn’t the first belt he had ever had. It wasn’t going to be his last, God willing, but he had thought having it would at least feel somewhat rewarding. These days he can’t even really look at it.

He had lost 8 months of his career due to injury. For all that time he had only one thing on his mind and that was to get back. He got surgery, he got therapy, he got training. He almost had to learn how to move again, all just to get back to the very place where he had nearly lost the ability to.

Now, he’s finally back and almost feels just as empty as when he was gone.

He picked up his phone again to text ‘you still up?’

A quick ping gave him his answer ‘yeah, why?’

Hurried taps on the keys and he answered ‘scoot over, be there in 5’

Dean rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. He pocketed his room key and phone. He left his suite with nothing else and made the short elevator ride one floor up to Seth’s room.

He made a light knock on the door and a few seconds later it had opened to his friend rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Said you were up?” he asked concernedly, keeping his fidgeting hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

“Was dozing off when-” he tried and failed to hide a yawned. “-you texted.”

“Fuck, sorry man. I can-” he motioned to go back where he came.

“Don’t sweat it man.” He reassured. “What’s wrong?”

He bounced his weight from one foot to the other, as he tried to muster through the hint of embarrassment at how stupid his problem was at that moment. The only thing that finally prompted him to answer was the tired worry he could see on his friend’s face. 

“Can’t sleep.” He answered sheepishly.

For a microsecond he thought Seth was definitely going to slam his door to his face. What kind of grown ass man would be knocking on a buddy’s door coz of something like this? Then that microsecond passed and the younger man had opened door wider and motioned to him to get inside the dark room.

The blond was just about to say his thanks when the other man had made a soft shh-ing sound. He led his guest deeper into the room and pointed to a second bed with a quietly snoring Irishman there. Dean mouthed an apology which he doubt Seth could even see in the dark.

The Armenian made his way to one side of the bed as he had made his way to the other side, and they both quietly climbed in and lied down.

After years in the independent circuit, sharing a bed was pretty common. Actually, not having a bed was worse so sharing wasn’t even that bad. But beyond the indies, this had actually become more of a thing when Shield started.

On the rare occasion that beds were scarce, it was usually Dean and Seth who took to sharing. Roman would be nearly as wide as the bed. Sometimes there were couches. Sometimes they rock-paper-scissored to avoid the bathtub. But on those occasions they did have to lay side to side, it became something they had even welcomed.

“How’s the tri?” Seth had whispered, his eyes not leaving the ceiling above them.

“It’s fine.” Dean replied in a similar fashion. “How’s the knee?”

“Lil achy, but iced it right after.”

“Sorry,”

“Not your fault. It had been achy before I even got in the ring.”

“I’ll lay off it next time.”

“You’re gonna take Cole’s favorite excuse away from him.” He snickered.

Dean chuckled. He could feel their shoulders just shrugging together. They hadn’t been this close in months. They have been all over each other during shows and matches, but they haven’t been close like this in so long. Creatives hadn’t even allowed them to drive nor room together this whole time, fearing that fans might catch them and get their hopes up with a reunion.

Dean has a passing thought of how spoiled he’s gotten with his boys. All those years grinding in the indie scene alone. Having friends and a smattering of coworkers here and there but ultimately on alone for most of it.

Starting off with as a unit just days, then weeks, then months, and even years together turned Dean. He had been hesitant at the start. He had tried to keep his distance, and not get too attached. He mainly worked out on his own and even ate a lot on his own. But he thinks their respect for his space was what finally got him to warm up to them the way he has. To see them practically as family now. Brothers.

“Have you talked to Roman?” he asked shyly.

Seth sighed, trying to hide some worry “I did… called him earlier. You?”

“A couple of days ago.” He confessed. “Didn’t wanna bother him.”

“You should call him.” He encouraged. “You wouldn’t be bothering him at all. Think he misses your antics.”

Dean smiles at that. Roman leaving was a huge blow to everyone. He’d like to think Seth was taking it harder than he was, but he’s starting to think maybe he had been fooling himself. Though the whole knife-to-the-back angle meant they weren’t only parting ways with Roman, but parting ways from each other again kinda sucked, they knew Shield wasn’t Shield without the Samoan. But it didn’t make their break any easier.

“I miss him too…” Seth admitted, as if he had heard Dean’s inner monologue, in this case might have shared the same thoughts even.

Dean sighed, but was thankful for Seth never really needing him to say it outright. It was already painfully obvious. He may not be strong enough to admit it even to his closest friend, but he could pretend to be strong. He was good at that.

“We’ll get him back,” he said with a voice with all the certainty he could muster. “…soon.”

A silence fell between them. Only the lull of the air conditioner and snoring from Seth’s oblivious roommate could be heard. The two men just lied there letting words go unsaid, having always had a good understanding of one other. They both knew they’re gonna get through this together, even if they had to drag each other to sleep like this.

***

Since he had moved to the U.S., Finn had a lot of time to adjust. Unlike other people, he had developed a good sense of his sleeping pattern. His routine these days was consistent enough that he could get a full nights rest and wake fairly easily on his own body clock, without the use of any alarm. This was a blessing to anyone fortunate enough to room with the Irishman.

He had pushed himself up with a groggy form of a push-up, and got himself up into sitting position on the edge of his bed. He turned on the lamp on his side of the room and made his way to the bathroom. He had been so preoccupied that it was only when he got back to his bed when he realized the sight in front of him.

The bed next to his, which he was pretty sure had only one occupant before he had fallen asleep last night, now had two. Though his lamp barely lit his own little corner of the room, Finn was could clearly see who the two men were.

On the bed was Dean sleeping on his side facing Finn. His arm was half dangling over the edge. His legs bent to fit in the too-small mattress. A strong tan arm slung over his waist, an arm Finn was certain it belonged to his roommate Seth who was laying in the same position behind the other sleeping man. His bearded face tucked into the older man’s neck.

The image made the young man smile. Knowing both men and seeing them go through what have had had to go through these past months, Finn had wanted to leave the two alone in peace. But not without taking a quick and quiet snapshot on his phone.

Hoping he had the other man’s number in his contact, he had attached the photo to a short message and sent it to their common friend.

Somewhere down in Florida, Roman would be able to get the message, open the photo, and smile as he would read ‘your boys’.


End file.
